Gift of despair
by John Crysis
Summary: A young man sets out on a journey that will change the world as we know it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

The weather was perfect. The sun was shining, not a cloud dotted the sky, and there was a slight gentle breeze. Men and women went about their day smiles on their faces. The perfect start to a long journey.

A teenager moved down the side of Main Street, smile on his face. He was tall, with bright blue eyes, and short black hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, and blue jeans. His sneakers didn't make a sound on the stone, as he walked toward a sleek grey building with a pokeball sign posted out front. He opened the door and stepped in.

He was greeted with the sight of a Beedrill chasing a man with a lab coat around. The Beedrill had the man cornered when the man took a pokeball from inside the coat and used it on the Beedrill. The man had grey hair, with streaks of black, and a large white lab coat. He was small. He turned to look at the teenager standing in the reception area.

"Can I help you?" The man said moving toward the reception area. He looked at the teenager. His eyes went wide once he noticed who it was. "Jack, I have your Pokémon ready."

"Why thank you Doctor. I am wondering who it is because I thought I got to choose." Jack said, sitting down on the desk, as the professor walked into the back. He was back in a few seconds, with a Turtwig following close behind. It stopped to stare at Jack. Jack looked at the Professor. "Do you have one of those devices that allow the Pokémon to understand me, and I it?"

"Of course I do." The professor sounded hurt, and pulled out two needles. "The procedure states, that I inject both of you with the device. It goes into the skin, and then you can understand each other."

Before either one could protest, the professor shoved the needles into both of them. With a quick press of his thumb the microscopic device was injected into the skin. Jack rolled his eyes, while the Turtwig growled. The professor pulled the needles out. "That should do it."

"What the fuck motherfucker!" The Turtwig yelled angrily. "DID you think I wanted to be penetrated like that?"

"Calm down little man." Jack said one eyebrow raised at the attitude of this Turtwig. "The professor didn't mean anything by it."

The Turtwig turned to look at Jack, its face contorted in anger. "I wasn't talking to you pretty boy."

Jack leaned down and picked up the Turtwig. The Turtwig struggled and tried to cuss his way out. "PUT ME DOWN PIG FUCKER!"

"Listen to me, you annoying little fucker. I am going to be your trainer, so calm the fuck down." Jack spoke with a frightening iciness. He put Turtwig down gently, and looked up at the professor, leaving the Turtwig mumbling. "Now professor, I need my pokedex and I will be on my way."

The professor nodded and moved over to the receptionist desk. He reached down onto the desk and lifted up a pokedex. He tossed it to Jack. "That is my last copy, and if I may, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Depends on the favor." Jack put the pokedex in one of his pockets. "So what is the favor?"

"There is another kid who came in here earlier, who wanted a traveling companion but wanted some company." The professor walked into the back. He came back out a few moments later with another teenager in tow. He had brown hair, with brown eyes. He was wearing a green beanie, green jacket, and a black t-shirt. He had on black jeans, and hiking boots. The professor shoved him over to Jack. "This is Damian."

Damian put his hand out, which Jack shook. "My name is Jack. Hey I am traveling to Hoenn if you want to come with me."

"Sure, I was planning on going over there anyway." Damian said. "Do you mind if I let my Piplup walk with us?"

"No problem. My Turtwig will be walking with us, won't you boy?" Jack pushed the Turtwig with his foot. "We will be traveling with this guy and his Piplup."

"So we will be traveling with a Piplup and his devoted lackey." Turtwig stated, smug smile on his face. "At least it is better than you."

Damian took one of the pokeball's from his belt, and released a Piplup. It stood up and walked over to Turtwig. "We have to travel with this barbarian?"

"What did you say, bitch?" Turtwig was instantly in Piplup's face, anger radiating off of him. "I don't think I heard you right."

"I said we have to travel with this barbarian." Piplup was trying to stand over Turtwig whose face screamed anger. Before anything could happen Jack interrupted.

"Calm the fuck down both of you. Damian do you need any supplies, before we leave?" Damian shook his head, so Jack turned to the professor. "Thank you for the Turtwig. I am going to be on my way."

When he turned around, he saw Turtwig wrestling with Piplup who was bitching at being touched by a barbarian. Damian was standing apparently confused. "Guys knock it off."

"I don't fucking want to, bro. This is how we settle things in the hood." Turtwig said trying to bite Piplup in the face. "This snobbish bitch has to learn his place."

Jack lifted both of the Pokémon off of the ground. "Now listen to me, before I skin both of you, and wear you as a condom. I want to travel in semi-peace, so please try not to destroy each other, while I am looking."

Jack dropped both of the Pokémon who landed with a thud. He turned to Damian. "Do you have anything to add?"

"Then let's get the hell outta here." Jack turned and ran out the door followed by Turtwig and Damian. Piplup was riding on Damian's shoulder. The weather outside was perfect, same as before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Jack moved down the forest path with Damian not far behind him. Turtwig and Piplup were in front of him yelling at each other. Jack sighed and slowed down to let Damian catch up.

"So Damian, what are you becoming a trainer for?" Jack asked, keeping a watchful eye on Turtwig and Piplup. They were still yelling at each other. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it is fine. I am becoming a trainer to help my family out with money." Damian said, not hesitant in the slightest. "Why are becoming one?"

"I am becoming a trainer to explore the world, and get strong enough to defeat my brother." Jack looked at Damian. "My bro is a strong trainer who I am extremely competitive with."

"Oh cool, why are you going to Hoenn though?" Damian asked, looking curious. "I mean it seems easier to just stay here in Sinnoh."

"I just felt like heading to Hoenn, and exploring there." Jack picked up his pace to get near Turtwig who was in the middle of cussing out Piplup.

"You bitch, fuck, anus hole. How dare you say that about my mother!" Turtwig started to charge Piplup, who had a smug smile on his face, but was picked up by Jack. "Hey put me down, you stupid fucking human. It is time to show Piplup how we handle things in the hood."

"What the hell do you mean, in the hood?" Jack asked. "You lived in the lab, with the other starters."

"Yes, I would also like to know what he means." Piplup said, speaking like a noble dick.

Jack put Turtwig down, as Damian caught up. Turtwig took a deep breath. "I may have lived in the lab but I lived in the left corner of the lab. Life was harsher, for me and my friends."

"What friends?" Piplup asked sarcastically. "I don't remember there being anyone over there with you."

"Well there was. Man you don't know hard it was. It was 5 degrees colder in that corner." Turtwig spoke with sincerity. Then he started laughing. "I am just fucking with you guys. It is fun to say in the hood."

Before anyone could respond, a rustling noise in the bushes caught everyone's attention. A few moments later a Zigzagoon popped out from the bushes.

"Turtwig, take it down." Jack yelled. Turtwig ran forward and tackled the Zigzagoon, instantly knocking it out. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Well that was easy."

"Yes it was. I hope I find a wild Pokémon soon." Damian said. His wish was soon answered because another Zigzagoon jumped from the bushes. Damian smiled. "Piplup take it down, with a tackle."

Piplup ran at the Zigzagoon, and nearly hit it, but it jumped out of the way. Piplup turned around to face it, huge scowl on his face. The Zigzagoon growled and charged Piplup, who side-stepped the charge, and tackled the Zigzagoon to the ground ending the fight. Damian whooped while Jack walked over to the Zigzagoon's and helped them over to the side of the road.

Turtwig walked over to Jack. "We need to get me some epic teammates. I can't do this all alone, even though I am super epic."

"I know." Jack looked down at Turtwig. "Don't worry, we will get you a great team, along with make you extremely strong."

Damian walked over to Jack, with Piplup on his back. "I think my Piplup is going to be awesome."

"He probaly will be." Jack said, sounding distant. "He will probaly will be."

"Yo bro, you all right?" Damian asked. "You seem to be a bit out of it."

Jack shook his head, and flashed a bright smile. "Sorry, I was just thinking of the team I wanted. But it is better not to dwell on the future or past."

"Well we should continue walking. The ship isn't far ahead, and it will take us over to Hoenn." Damian said moving down the street. Jack nodded to his Turtwig, and followed not far behind.

Damian walked in the front with Piplup and Turtwig, laughing and talking with them. Jack stayed in the back, seemingly deep in thought. He ran into Damian, when they all stopped moving.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack asked, clearly confused. He looked to see what they stopped at and smiled. A Raltz was in the middle of the road, staring at them. Jack moved closer to Damian. "I want to catch this Pokémon."

Damian just nodded. Jack moved from behind Damian and stepped toward the Raltz. "Hey there, are you lost?"

The Raltz shook its head. Jack smiled to it. "All right, then what are you doing out here all alone?"

"I was trying to find the road." The Raltz tried to sound tough, but Jack could see it was scared. "What does it matter to you anyway?"

Jack held up his hands. "Hey no need to get mad at me, I was just trying to help you."

The Raltz sighed. "I am sorry. It is just that I am haven't met very many trainer, and the ones I did tried to shove me into a ball. Are you trying to catch me?"

"I am not going to lie. I was originally planning on it." Jack said sincerely. "But it seems simpler if I let you choose where you want to go."

"You are going to let me choose?" Raltz seemed confused. "I thought you were supposed to fight me and then shove me into a ball."

"I usually would, but I think it is better if you choose." Jack reached into one of his pockets and pulled out an apple. He tossed it to the Raltz. "I am not trying to hurt you, so if you want to come along, we won't stop you."

The Raltz looked at the apple, and then at Jack. "I think I will go with you."

Jack smiled. "Turtwig go and say hello. Damian lets' get walking to so we can get to the ship."

They all walked down the path, as Piplup and Turtwig welcomed Raltz into the group. Raltz seemed overwhelmed at first, but quickly overcame it. She was laughing right along with the others. Jack had a large smile on his face along with Damian.

"So Damian, do you think you will become champion?" Jack asked. "I don't think I will."

"I think I will go pretty far, but probaly not that far." Damian said. "I see the boat."

A large passenger boat could be seen as they walked over the hill. Jack sighed. "Finally, I was starting to think we got lost."

Suddenly a teenage girl stepped from behind a bush, Chimchar on her back. She pointed at Jack. "Jack I must battle you."

Before Jack could say anything her Chimchar, flipped off her back, and landed in between the girl and Jack. Turtwig noticed and walked forward to stand in front of Jack. "Let me handle this fool."

"Fool! No can stand against the might of a Chimchar." The Chimchar stated. It jumped into the air, and landed down next to Turtwig who bit it on the foot. It yelped. "It is on."

"Chimchar use scratch!" yelled the girl. Chimchar raised one of its paws and slammed it down onto Turtwig, who grunted on the impact, but took it like a man. "Do it again Chimchar!"

"Turtwig, tackle that fucking monkey!" Jack yelled, enthusiastically. Turtwig nodded, and slammed its full body weight, into Chimchar. Chimchar was launched back. "Turtwig, take him down!"

Turtwig ran at Chimchar who ran at him, paw raised for a scratch. Turtwig just lowered his head, and rammed Chimchar in the chest. Chimchar grunted as the air was knocked out of him. A few moments later, it fainted. Turtwig walked over and put one foot on its chest, and raised his head. "I guess I got the captain in me."

"Chimchar return." The girl said. Chimchar disappeared back into the pokeball. She looked at Jack. "Here is your money."

She suddenly turned and ran down the hill. Jack looked at Damian. "Let's go catch the boat."

They all ran down the hill, with Piplup on Damian's back. Turtwig was riding on Jack's shoulder, and Raltz was on the other one. It only took a few minutes to reach the boat. They bought the tickets and headed on board.

"It is going to feel great to relax." Raltz said.

They all nodded to that statement. Time to go conquer Hoenn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The ship moved at a comfortable speed, gently pushing its way through water. The ocean was very calm today, with few waves. Seel were swimming up along the side of the ship, jumping out of the water, and making noises. Most people on the ship, including Damian, were over at the side watching them.

Jack was sitting down on a bench that ran along the length of the upper part of the ship, happily messing around with his Raltz and Turtwig. Piplup was sitting down next to them but was unusually quiet. Damian walked back over from the edge, a huge smile on his face.

"Those Seel are adorable." He sat down next to his Piplup. "Hey little man, what is wrong with you?"

"I don't feel very well." Piplup said, his face a little paler than usual. "I want to head back to the room."

"I can take him back." Jack said standing up. "I need to head back there for something anyway."

"That is fine with me." Damian said. "Are you going to take Turtwig and Raltz with you?"

"No. Can you watch them for me?" Damian nodded. Jack picked up Piplup and walked off toward the stairs that led to the lower deck.

Jack walked in silence, as Piplup moaned and groaned. Jack was halfway to the room when, he heard a crying noise coming from down the hall. Jack put Piplup down. "The room is right down the hall, Number 3. The door opens automatically, so you can go in."

"But I don't feel well." Piplup complained. "Why don't you just ignore that noise and carry me the rest of the way?"

"Go to the room." Jack ignored the other protests from Piplup and headed down the hall. The cries got louder as he rounded the corner. He scanned the hallway and noticed what was crying. A Buneary was huddled in the corner.

Jack walked up to it. "Hey what is wrong?"

"I can't find my trainer." The Buneary looked at Jack. "Can you help me?"

"I sure can." Jack said in a southern accent. He let the Buneary grab his hand. "So what does your trainer look like?"

"She is very beautiful, with long dark blue hair." Buneary was smiling as it said this. "She also wears a short skirt and a white beanie. Her name is Dawn."

"Ok, with that description we will find her extra fast." Jack was on his way up the stairs, when a girl came running down the stairs. She tripped about half way down.

Jack let go of Buneary's hand, and grabbed the falling woman. He looked at the girl and realized she matched the description. He helped the woman stabilize. "Are you Dawn?"

"Yes." She looked over to see Buneary. "You found her."

Buneary jumped up into Dawn's arms, who reciprocated it with a tight hug. Jack smiled and turned to head down the stairs. "Wait, I need to thank you."

Jack turned to the girl. "It was no problem. I couldn't leave a crying Pokémon all alone."

"Well, if you don't want payment, how about we get to know each other?" Dawn said. "I am Dawn."

"Name's Jack, Ma'am." Jack walked to the top of the stairs. "How about we talk out here?"

"Sure." Dawn followed close behind to the spot where Jack was sitting before. Dawn noticed Turtwig yelling at Damian.

"Piplup is not better than me, pig fucker." Turtwig was yelling. "First of all, I am a fucking Turtwig, and he is a bitchy penguin."

"No, Piplup is a better Pokémon." Damian said trying to be diplomatic. He stopped arguing when he saw Dawn. "Who is this beautiful woman, you have brought to see this meager man?"

"Calm down Romeo." Jack sat down next to Turtwig. "Her name is Dawn. Who she is exactly? The fuck if I know."

Turtwig walked over to the Buneary. "In the name of Arceus, I have seen an angel."

Buneary giggled. Dawn laughed. "Romantic Turtwig you have there."

"I guess he is. Dawn this is Raltz and Damian." Jack pointed at the two of them. Raltz smiled and moved over to the Pokémon. Dawn nodded. "So Dawn you want to tell us a little about yourself?"  
"Well I was born in Sinnoh. My mom is a coordinator there." Dawn lifted up Raltz. "I am currently working in Hoenn, as a coordinator."

"We are on our way to Hoenn." Damian said, smoothly. "Do you think we could travel with you, beautiful?"

Jack smacked him in the back of the head. "Hit on her again, dumb fuck. You are only digging yourself a deeper hole."

Dawn laughed. "No it is fine. I get it all the time."

"I bet you do." Jack said. "So is it okay if we travel with you in Hoenn. We don't know anyone over there."

"Why exactly are you heading over there?" Dawn asked. She put Raltz back down. Buneary was playing with Turtwig by chasing him around.

"I am heading over there to travel, and do some gym battling." Jack said. "I don't know what Damian will be doing."

"I am heading over to do gym battling." Damian said. He stood up. "Hey Jack, is Piplup ok?"

"I don't know. He made it back to the room." Jack said. "You can go check on him. I am heading over to the pool for a swim, and then I will meet you back at the room."

Jack stood up. "Dawn it was nice to meet you. Turtwig come on."

"Can Buneary come too?" Turtwig asked.

"I don't know, can she Dawn?" Jack turned to Dawn, who nodded. "Then I guess she can."

"Can I join you?" Dawn asked. "I always enjoy a good swim."

"Sure. Any other Pokémon you want to bring along?" Jack asked.

"I can bring my Piplup. The others are sleeping." Dawn said. "So I will meet you there."

Jack flashed a bright smile. "I look forward to seeing you there."

Jack walked toward the pool with Buneary, Turtwig and Raltz in tow. They were laughing and playfully messing with each other. They reached the pool. It was a large pool, and no one else was around. Jack took off his shirt. "I am glad I wear shorts under my pants."

"I am glad too." Jack spun around to see Dawn standing there in a red bikini. "I hope we can have a great swim."

Jack nodded and finished taking off his pants. He jumped into the pool. Dawn jumped in not long after. Little did they know a man was watching them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Damian sat on the bed in the room watching his Piplup trying to figure out how to walk on a boat. He would move a few steps and then fall. He finally stopped moving and looked at Damian. "I see my servant isn't being much help in this situation."

"I am not your servant. I am your trainer." Damian said sternly, while laughing on the inside. "So why don't you go to sleep or back into your ball?"

"I will go back into my ball, not because you told me to, but because I am too sophisticated for this world right now." Piplup said. Damian just smiled and sent him back to his ball. He put the ball into his back pack.

"Time to go see how far Jack has gotten with Dawn." Damian moved to open the door but before he could, Jack walked in. Damian was taken aback for a second. He quickly overcame it. "I thought you were off swimming with Dawn."

Jack shook his head. "I was. We have been out there for a few hours now." He moved over to the dresser. "She wore this red bikini."

Damian tried to smile. "Did she now?"

Jack laughed. "Calm down bro. It isn't like I was fucking her. I was just hanging out."

Damian just smiled, but his eyes held a bit of anger. Jack seemed oblivious to it, and took a set of clothes from the dresser, and moved over to the bathroom. He stopped and looked at Damian. "Why don't we all go to the little dancing club this boat has? This boat seems to be more of a cruise ship."

"That's because it is." Damian said. "Didn't you notice dumbass?"

Jack turned to look at him with an icy gaze. "Now listen to me. I don't care if you have fallen in love with Dawn and think that I am standing in your path. If you ever insult me again, I won't hesitate to hurt you."

Before Damian could respond, Jack slammed the door. Turtwig looked at Damian. "You really pissed him off didn't you?"

"Shut up." Damian threw himself onto the bed, and stared at the ceiling. Turtwig felt the muscles tighten in his neck. He climbed up onto the bed, and jumped onto the chest of Damian. Damian felt the air leave his lungs, and saw Turtwig standing on his chest.

"Don't ever tell me what to do again, or I will make your life a living hell." Turtwig moved off of Damian's chest. "Now what the hell has your panties in a bunch?"

"I think I am falling for Dawn, and it makes me angry that Jack is getting more of her attention." Damian suddenly felt very embarrassed. "I don't even know this girl, yet I love her."

"A piece of advice, don't get too attached to someone." Turtwig jumped off the bed. He looked back at Damian. "Also I would be careful pissing Jack off. He can be the nicest guy you know or if you are on his bad side, the scariest motherfucker alive."

"How do you know?" Damian asked. He heard the shower running. "Quick while Jack is taking a shower."

"I just know." Turtwig walked over to the bathroom door, and rammed his head into it. "It is time to get out Jack. Dawn is waiting for you and Damian in her room."

The shower shut off, and a few minutes later Jack walked out. He was wearing a white t-shirt that went down past his waist. He had on black baggy pants, and some Converse All Stars. He looked at Damian. "Are you going to the club with me and Dawn?"

"I guess I will." Damian smiled and walked over to the dresser. "Give me a few minutes to put on some more comfortable clothes."

Jack nodded and sat down on the bed. He looked at Turtwig. "I want you to behave while I am out."

Turtwig just nodded and climbed up on the bed. A few seconds later he was sleeping. Jack stared at the door, waiting to Damian to come out of the bathroom. A few minutes later Damian walked back out wearing black pants, with a bright green shirt. He looked at Jack. "I am ready to go."

Jack didn't reply and headed out the door. He turned down the hall toward Dawn's room. Damian followed, closing the door behind him. They found Dawn's room with relative ease, and Jack knocked on the door, casting a glance over at Damian. He seemed nervous. Jack shook his head. "Calm down. It will be fine."

Dawn opened the door and stepped out. She was wearing a black mini skirt that revealed enough. She had on a tight white shirt. She looked at Jack and then Damian. "I see that we are all ready to go."

"Is there an ATM on the way, I want to take out some spending money." Jack said. Dawn nodded and walked off down the hall. Jack followed close behind, keeping an eye on Damian who was watching the lower half of Dawn with intent.

They reached the club after about five minutes. A long line filled with everyone from the ugly to the extremely beautiful who were waiting to get in, but a heavy built bouncer was standing at the door. Dawn bypassed the line and walked over to the bouncer. Jack and Damian followed close behind. The bouncer saw them coming and let them through.

Dawn went in first, and then Damian and Jack. The club itself was a large room with a balcony wrapping around the room. Tables were put off to the side, and there was a large open area for dancing. A bar was on the eastern wall with a DJ podium near the back. Lights were flashing everywhere, in multiple colors. Women and men were grinding on each other. The Current song playing was "Snap Yo Fingers" by Lil' Jon.

Dawn dragged them over to an open table on the balcony. Jack looked at them. "I am going to find the ATM and get me some drinks. After I have downed a few I might dance."

The ATM was easy to find, as it was placed near the bar. Jack smiled and slid in a debit card. He punched in the code and it dispensed five twenties. Jack smiled and moved over to the bartender. "I want three of the strongest drinks you have. Whiskey if you have it."

The Bartender a pretty young woman smiled and nodded. Jack looked over to see Damian chatting it up with Dawn. He felt anger rise up inside of him. The drinks came a few minutes later. They were shots, the alcohol being straight whiskey. Jack downed all three, one right after another. He felt the stress wash out of him and walked back over to the others.

Damian looked at Jack. "That was fast. What did you drink?"

"Straight whiskey, which felt really good. I am going to head off and dance." Jack said. He turned to see an extremely hot Hispanic girl, staring at him licking her lips. "More specifically I am going to dance with her, unless you want to dance with me Dawn."

"I prefer to dance alone. Allows me to really show off what I can do." And with that last statement Dawn moved off toward the dance floor. Jack nodded to Damian and did the same.

Damian shook his head, and moved down to one of the lower tables. He stopped at the bar and ordered himself a martini, stirred not shaken. He grabbed the drink and moved down to an open lower table. He scanned the crowd and found Dawn dancing in the center. He smiled, when he heard the next song playing. It was 'Cyclone' by Baby Bash.

Dawn felt the music move through her and she started to move her hips. She loved this song. She felt her body press up against something, and turned around. A man wearing baggy pants and a black shirt stood behind her. She went to move away and he grabbed her ass.

Damian could see what was going on and moved to help, but got sucked up into the crowd. He was shoved around and bumped into Jack. Damian turned to him. "Dawn needs help."

Jack turned to see the man pulling a struggling Dawn closer to her. Jack growled and started shoving his way through the crowd. One man took offense to that and punched Jack in the face. Jack punched him back, and started getting closer to Dawn when one of the guy's buddies stepped in the way. "Boss is having some fun man, private viewing."

Jack slammed his foot into the man's leg and punched him in the jaw. A few other men jumped into the fight and started throwing punches at Jack. Jack blocked one of the blows and grabbed a man. He put him into a headlock. "Damian, get Dawn and go back to the room."

Damian nodded and rushed over to the man holding Dawn. He punched the man who went down. Damian shook his hand and grabbed Dawn. "That fucking hurt."

They turned to see Jack still holding a man in a headlock, but kicking the other men who got close. He threw the man to the ground and jump kicked one last man. It knocked both of them out and Jack ran over to Dawn. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. We should get out of here." Damian said. Jack nodded and followed them to the door. They got about ten feet from the door when the explosion hit. It launched everyone down.

Jack looked up to see heavily armed men walking in. He smiled to himself. "It is about to get fun."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Jack watched the heavily armed men raise their AK's, and their leader order everyone on to their knees. The man was tall and was wearing black tactical armor. He had a large revolver in his left hand. He walked over to the DJ equipment and turned off the song. He turned around. "Now that disgrace of a song is off, I will tell you what we are doing here. We will be taking all of your Pokémon and valuables, and then we will kill you."

Jack slowly crawled over to where Dawn and Damian were laying. He kept a careful eye on the guard closest to him. He was a tall man with large muscles, and covered in the same gear as the leader. He had an AK-47, and didn't look afraid to use it.

"I am going to get us out if this mess." Jack whispered to Dawn. He looked at Damian who looked terrified. "Don't try to help."

Dawn fought back the tears and nodded. Jack looked at her, sympathy in his eyes. He reached out slowly and wiped away a single tear. "Don't worry, I will save us."

The guard saw Jack moving and stomped over to him. Jack felt the guard grab him by the shoulders and yank him up to his feet. He was dragged over to the center of the room, and forced to stand in the center at gunpoint. The guard looked at the leader. "I saw this one trying to escape."

The leader looked at Jack. "Did you seriously think you could escape?" Jack just smiled, which made the leader grin. "Well we have to kill you, so I hope it was worth it."

The leader motioned for the guard behind to move forward. The guard nodded and moved forward gun in front of him. Jack still had the smile on his face. The leader raised his hand, causing the guard to stop. "Let me leave before you kill him. I want to get the Pokémon."

The guard nodded and let the leader leave with ten men following him. The guard turned back to Jack, and walked closer to him. He pulled out his pistol and put it to the back of Jack's head. "Any last words?"

Jack moved with the grace of a martial arts master. He spun around grabbing the wrist of the guard and snapping it. The guard cried out in pain, and went to grab Jack with his good hand. Jack countered and broke that one too. He moved behind the guard and grabbed the AK-47, the guard was carrying. He noticed the other guards raise their guns.

With quick thinking he grabbed the man and used him as a shield, as the other guards open fired. The bullets ripped and tore into the man, but didn't once hit Jack. Jack shoved the man away and open fired with his own gun. He fired in controlled bursts, killing two of the ten men left in quick succession. He saw the others trying to flank him and shot at them buying him time to ran and dive behind the bar.

Jack peeked over the counter to see, the guards standing in a row about ten feet in front of the bar, but they didn't fire into the bar. Instead they open fired on the people around them. The people screamed in agony and pain as the bullets tore into them. Jack ducked back behind the cover and checked his magazine. He had ten rounds left.

"Shit." Jack peeked around the side of bar and saw the Dawn and Damian were fine. He breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to the guards, who were now focused on the bar. Jack quickly checked his surroundings, and noticed a table he could take cover behind if he kicked it over. "Time for a Die Hard moment."

Jack stood up from behind the bar and used the last of his magazine to cover his charge over to the table and push it down on its side. Only one of the enemies died, while another was hit in the leg. Jack looked over to see that he was close to the pistol that belonged to the first guard. Also laying on the ground next to him was a bottle of vodka. Jack reached for the vodka and the guards open fired. Jack grabbed the vodka and yelped as he felt one of the rounds graze his arm.

"You are going to have to do better than that, if you want to kill me." Jack yelled. He peeked around the table to see on the guard's motion to another to move forward. The other guard nodded and walked forward as the others moved backwards. As the guard moved closer, Jack wrapped his hand around the bottle of vodka.

The guard raised his pistol and grabbed the table, planning on flipping it over. Jack sprung from his cover and smashed the bottle into the face of the guard. The guard screamed and dropped his gun reaching for his shredded face. Jack caught the falling pistol, which turned out to be a Colt m1911. Jack slammed the butt of the gun into the man's throat, and using him as a shield as the guards killed another one of their own. Jack used this opportunity to get behind a low wall.

He heard the guards start to get angry and yell at each other. Jack looked over the wall to see the guards being smart this time. There were five of them left, and some of them were reloading. Jack shot two of the men as they were being dumb and reloading in the open. The others were behind cover. They would dart their heads out of cover and fire at Jack.

Jack looked over to see Damian, grabbing a pistol off of the floor. The guards noticed too, and one of them fired at Damian, hitting him in the shoulder and leg. Jack used this time to shoot the man in the head. Jack watched the back of the man's head explode in a flurry of brain matter and blood. One of two men left just broke down in anger and charged Jack. Jack shot him three times in the chest.

The last man ran forward and Jack did the same. They pulled the trigger at the same time, but they were both out of ammo. Jack threw his gun to the side and threw a punch at the guard. The guard blocked the blow and shoved Jack away. He then pulled out a KA-bar combat knife.

Jack took an offensive stance that he learned during his training in Krav Maga. The guard cautiously moved forward knife held backhanded. As he neared Jack he slashed. Jack grabbed the wrist, and snapped it, before the knife got close. He ripped the knife from the man's grip, and slammed it into the top of his head. Just to make sure he was dead, Jack twisted the knife and ripped it out.

Jack sighed and walked over to Damian. He checked the wounds, to make sure they weren't fatal. Damian groaned. Jack just shook his head. "Try not to move much. I am going to check on Dawn and whoever else is left alive."

Jack moved over to Dawn who was sitting up, knees clutched closed to her chest. Jack sat down next to her. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. Jack pulled her into a hug, and let her sob on his shoulder, while trying to calm her. "It will be okay. I am going to go check on our Pokémon, and see if the other people are still here."

Jack stood up. "Listen up people. I am going to go see if the other people have left."

He was interrupted by the sound of a boat engine speeding away. He looked at the people. "I guess they have left. Hopefully the captain called for help."

Jack picked up one of the AK's left and walked out of the door. He saw the boat speeding away in the distance and turned his attention to the control room. It was empty with blood splattered all over the windows. Jack sighed.

Dawn moved out to stand beside Jack. "Let's go check on the Pokémon." Jack nodded, and walked back into the club.

"Everybody go check on your Pokémon." He turned and walked with Dawn back down to their rooms. Jack opened the door to Dawn's room, gun held out in front of him. He looked to see her Piplup, and Buneary, sitting on the bed holding each other. They looked scared. Jack ignored them and did a quick sweep of the room, including the bathroom. He saw lingerie littering the floor of the bathroom. He looked at Dawn.

"Planning on some having fun?" Jack asked, trying to lighten the mood. Dawn just smiled. Jack walked out the door. "I am going to check on my Pokémon, and then I will come back and check on you."

Jack moved down the hall toward his door. He lowered his gun and pulled out the KA-bar knife. He liked the feel of the knife in his hand. As he went to open the door, it was thrown open by a large burly man, who charge Jack with his own combat knife. Jack sidestepped the man and tripped him. The man hit the opposite wall face first, and Jack kicked him in the back of the head. The man slumped to the floor unconscious. Jack turned toward the bedroom and walked in.

Turtwig and Piplup were standing on the bed comforting Raltz, who was crying. Jack looked at the three of them. Raltz stood up and ran over to him, jumping into his arms. Jack held there with one arm. "Turtwig and Piplup, I thank you for protecting Raltz from that man."

"No problem. A warrior has to protect the weak," Piplup said. "Besides that man was a barbarian."

"I am just waiting for her to evolve so I can get some." Turtwig said huge smile on his face. "Let's go get Damian, who I figure got hurt trying to be a hero."

"He did." Jack said chuckling. "I even warned him not too. But yes let's go check on him."

Jack turned and walked out the door followed by his Turtwig and Piplup. Raltz was still clutching him tightly. Jack told Dawn where he was going just in case she needed him. She just nodded weakly and went back to her Pokémon.

They made record time in reaching Damian. Damian was not sitting in a chair, a glass in his hand. Piplup strolled over to him. "How come my master gets hurt and Turtwig's doesn't?"

Damian smiled, and picked up Piplup. Jack smiled as he heard the sound of a Police siren approaching. "Looks like the cavalry has arrived."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to all my fans, and the people who read the story. PM me if you want an OC or have an idea. Pokephilia will be happening in this story later on. The love scenes will get better. I promise.**

**Chapter 6**

The police were quick in securing the ship. They worked in teams of four, and had the ship secured in an hour. After it was secure they went about helping out the injured and removing the dead. Damian was in the middle of groaning as one of the paramedics helped secure his wounds, when Jack walked back in. Damian looked up at him, worry in his eyes.

"How is Dawn?" Damian asked pain apparent in his voice. "Are her Pokémon okay?"

"She is shaken up, but will be okay." Jack pulled up a chair so he could sit next to Damian. "Her Pokémon are fine, and ours are sleeping."

"That is good. How are you doing after killing all those men?" Damian asked, as the paramedic applied some anesthetic on the wounds. "I mean you killed them with ease and no hesitance."

"I am fine." Jack said, eyes closing. "I mean I will never forget their faces but I won't let it make me go crazy. It is what my father trained me for."

"What?" Damian asked, surprised. "Your father trained you for this type of stuff?"

"I was supposed to be joining the Unovan military, just like my father did." Jack said, standing up from his seat. "The police will escort the ship to Hoenn. The paramedic told me that your wounds aren't fatal, so you won't have to be evacuated."

"How will they get the bullets out then?" Damian asked.

"You got lucky. The bullet than hit your leg only went an inch or two. The one in your shoulder went into the skin and grazed your muscle, but went out the other side." Jack said, and stood up. "The wounds will hurt like a bitch, but you will be okay. I am heading back to the room."

Jack walked away ignoring the people he saved as they tried to thank him. He walked back to his room, and found Dawn sitting on the bed. She was petting Damian's Piplup and Buneary was playing with Turtwig and Raltz.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked sitting down on the bed next to Dawn. He felt Raltz grab at his leg and picked her up. She seemed to be grim, just like he was.

"No nothing is wrong. I just wanted to thank you for saving me." Dawn looked at him, tears in her eyes again. She went to wipe away the tears but Jack stopped her.

"In a situation like this, it is best to let your emotions out." Jack said. He pulled her close into a tight hug, and let her cry on his shoulder. "Shh, there, there. It will be okay."

She stopped crying and looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Jack tried to lie to her but it didn't work. He felt the tears reach his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the corner. He slammed his fist into the wall. "I see their faces looking at me. I know I did right but they won't leave me alone."

Dawn walked over to Jack and held him tightly. Jack held back and cried on her shoulder. They were in that position for about five minutes, when Jack finally stopped. He stepped back. "Thank you for being with me through that."

"I wouldn't leave you to handle that alone." Dawn moved close to Jack. He looked at her confused and she kissed him gently on the lips. Jack didn't resist and kissed back. Dawn stopped. "Jack I want you to know that I don't want this to be a one-time thing. I really do care about you."

"I feel the same way." Jack leaned in for a kiss. Dawn felt his lips on hers, and returned the kiss with a passion.

Jack felt the soft gentle lips and closed his eyes. He pulled her close, and felt her tongue enter his mouth, and fight for dominance. Jack did the same thing to her. They were making out for a while when Turtwig yelped. Jack opened his eyes, and looked at Turtwig.

"What is wrong bro?" Jack walked over to Turtwig, who was lying on the ground. Jack crouched down near to him. "Are you hurt?"

"I feel like I am changing into something else." Turtwig suddenly started to shake and about ten seconds later, he turned into a Grotle. Jack looked at Dawn surprise in his eyes.

"What happened? I thought Pokémon evolved after a huge battle or something." Jack said. Dawn was sitting on the bed holding Raltz, who was smiling.

"It can also happen after a very stressful situation." Dawn looked down at Raltz who was hugging Dawn tightly. "What is wrong?"

"I can feel what you and my master are feeling." Raltz said. "It feels like you two want to mate."

Jack laughed, and Dawn blushed. Grotle got on the bed, and it broke under his weight. He looked at everyone. "Sorry about that. I didn't know I was so heavy."

"It is alright bro. I am glad you evolved though." Jack reached out and patted Grotle on the head. "I can't wait to use in a battle in Hoenn. Maybe we can get Raltz to evolve too."

"I hope so." Raltz said. "I have these feelings and I don't like this body. I want to be a Gardevoir."

"I think your Pokémon has a crush on you." Dawn said with a smile. "My Piplup has a crush on me."

"Anything become of it?" Jack asked. "I mean Pokephilia is a common thing."

"Yes something did become of it, one night." Dawn started to blush. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Jack said. "I think it fine as long as it isn't abuse."

"I didn't expect you to say that." Dawn said. "I mean most people don't openly say that they don't care."

"I lost my virginity to my brother's Gardevoir." Jack said, sitting down next to Dawn. "I say we stay in your room tonight, since my bed seems to be broken."

"What about Damian?" Dawn asked putting her head on Jack's shoulder. "I only have one bed and I think it will be occupied."

"He has to stay with the Paramedic just in case." Jack said, rubbing Dawn's back with his right hand. "I say we go occupy that bed right now."

Dawn nodded and smiled. They went down the hall hand in hand followed by their Pokémon. Buneary and Raltz were riding on Grotle's back, while Piplup was walking behind grimly. Jack opened the door, and Dawn shoved him onto the bed.

Jack landed on his back and felt Dawn pull off his pants. He took off his shirt as fast as he could. She moved up and kissed him roughly. Jack pulled off her shirt, and took off her bra. Jack looked at her, and smiled.

Dawn skipped all foreplay and skipped straight to intercourse. She felt Jack enter inside of her and urged him to go deeper. "Harder, by Arceus, harder."

Jack obliged and could feel himself ready to cum. Dawn seemed to be at the same place, and Jack released his load inside of her. Dawn came at the same time, and they both lay there in the bed, silently. Jack kissed Dawn gently on the forehead and went to sleep. Dawn smiled and went to sleep her head resting on his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jack woke up to find that he was naked, and in Dawn's room. He sat up and listened to the shower running. He shook his head to shake the grogginess away. He checked around the room, and found his underwear. As he was putting on his underwear, a knock on the door caught his attention.

"Can you get that?" Dawn yelled from the shower. Jack just walked over to the door, and opened it.

Damian was standing in the hallway, a large smile on his face. The smile went away when he saw Jack standing there in his underwear. He felt the anger rise up inside of him. "Can I speak with you in the hall?"

Jack nodded and stepped out into the hall with him. Damian turned and scowled at him. "You had to go and fuck her, even though you know I like her?"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want to." Jack said, scowling right back. "Besides she was the one who wanted it not me."

"You could have said no." Damian screamed. "Now you go and fuck her while I am injured and stuck up there with the paramedic."

"It was your fucking fault. I told you to stay down." Jack screamed just as loud. He was starting to get really angry. "Besides she wasn't yours. I had just as much right to have her as you."

Damian felt the anger take control of him and before he could stop himself, he challenged Jack to a battle. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I even have a new Pokémon." Damian said. "One of the passengers felt sorry for me and gave me a Lickitung."

"I accept your challenge." Jack said turning to head back in, when Damian spoke up again.

"With the winner getting the chance to be with Dawn."

Jack turned around. "No. I am in a relationship with her, and actually care for her. I will fight you and destroy you."

Damian frowned. "Meet me in the gym in 30 minutes."

Jack just walked in the door. Dawn was standing in the middle of the room, in her typical outfit. Jack smiled, and walked toward the bathroom. Dawn stopped him. "What was going on out there?"

"Damian wants to battle me. He thinks if he wins you will forget about me and go fuck his brains out." Jack said. "I told him we actually like each other and aren't just here for the sex."

"Oh." Dawn said, hurt look on her face. Jack kissed her gently, and went into the bathroom.

Dawn sat down on the bed, and her Piplup jumped up there. He sat down in her lap. She scratched the top of his head. "Piplup, what am I going to do with Damian?"

"I have no fucking clue." Piplup said in a rather deep voice. "I like this Jack guy though. He sounds like he cares for you, and his Pokémon."

"I know. That is why I am with him." Dawn said. "I just wished I knew what to do."

"I can tell you that my master is a better guy though." Raltz climbed up on the bed. "Ever since I have been traveling with Damian, I have felt a dark feeling inside of him."

"I think it is because he is like every other man out there." Jack said, suddenly appearing in the bathroom doorway. "He is jealous because he thinks he has been betrayed, even if he hasn't."

"I didn't even know he liked me." Dawn said. "I didn't have that connection with him that I do with you."

"I know. Grotle and Raltz come with me." Jack said. "And you Piplup."

Grotle followed close behind, anger apparent on his face. Raltz rode on top of Grotle, scowling. She was sensing the anger that her master was feeling. Piplup followed, and kept his emotions to himself.

Jack walked into the gym to find it packed, with people wanting to see the battle. It seemed half of the people supported Damian and the other half supported Jack. Damian stood on the north side of the arena, with a Lickitung already on the field. Piplup ran over to his master.

Jack took the south side of the field. Grotle stood in front of Jack while Raltz stood on the side of him. Jack stood there with a cold detachment.

"It will be a team battle I see?" Damian said. He had an arrogant look on his face. "Lickitung use Lick."

Lickitung ran forward and used Lick on Raltz. Raltz flew back a few feet and shuddered. Grotle slammed into Lickitung. "Grotle use Leaf Storm."

Jack looked confused and saw that it was Raltz who gave the command. Grotle smiled and leave suddenly shot forward, bypassing Lickitung and hitting Piplup full force. Piplup flew backwards and slammed into wall. He tried to stand up but couldn't. Damian got angry at that. "You stupid little Pokémon, get up."

"Raltz use confusion on Damian." Jack yelled. The crowd gasped as Raltz obeyed. The Confusion hit Damian full force, and threw him to the ground. Grotle took this opportunity to tackle Lickitung to the ground, and end the battle.

Jack strolled over to Damian, and held out his hand. Damian looked like he wasn't going to accept it for a second, but conceded and let Jack help him up. He looked at Jack. "I am sorry for the way I acted. I just felt angry that you got Dawn."

"It is all right." Jack said. "But you might want to apologize to Dawn. She feels bad because you got mad over her."

Damian looked at his Piplup. "I am sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't every do it again." Piplup said in a very serious tone. "Now let's go back to the room and celebrate."

Jack turned back to see his Raltz evolving. He smiled. "I guess they really do evolve on their own."

Kirlia now stood there, smiling at Jack with lust in her eyes. She moved over to Grotle. "Take me back to the room."

Jack watched his Pokémon leave the arena. He walked out the room not long after and saw that the boat was nearing Hoenn. Jack sighed. "Finally. I guess it is time to get serious."

Dawn came walking toward him a few seconds later. She gripped him in a tight hug, and looked at the Hoenn coastline. "It is good to be back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jack stood on the dock as the police officer from Slateport questioned him for the second time. Jack looked at the name tag of the police officer questioned him. It read Officer Spartan. He was a burly man, with a clean shaven face and a full head of hair. He was writing down Jack's responses, while his Growlithe sat next to him.

"Now once again, can you tell me what happened?" Spartan asked. "It is really important we get the facts straight."

"I went to the club with my friends. I got into a fight with a guy over some minor disagreement. I went to leave and the guys came in." Jack said, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "Then they forced us to the ground. I fought back and killed a lot of them."

"How did you do that?" Spartan asked a hint of disbelief in his voice. "You are just a kid."

"I am a black belt in Krav Maga. I also am certified in the use of multiple fire arms." Jack said trying to finish the conversation as fast as he could. "Can I get back to my travels now?"

"You are free to go." Spartan said. "But try to stay out of trouble."

Jack just nodded and rushed off to where Damian was apologizing to Dawn. They were laughing at something when Jack walked up to them. Dawn smiled at him and Damian just stood there.

"I am free to go." Jack said, stretching his arms out wide. "So I am going to get started on my adventure."

"I am going to go get some supplies." Damian said and stalked off. Jack noticed that all of his Pokémon were inside of their balls. Jack looked over at Dawn.

"Something going on that I should know about?" Jack asked. He put his hands in his pocket. "He still seems to be angry with me."

"He still is." Dawn said and picked up her Piplup. "He apologized to me though. I don't see why."

"I told him to." Jack said. He looked off into the distance, sinking into his mind. "I think he has it out for me. He wants me out of the way so he can have you."

Dawn looked at him confused. She wasn't sure if he was still talking to her. Jack suddenly shook his head. "Anyway I need to get some stuff before I start. My brother recommended a breeder from here."

Jack pulled out his Pokeball and used it on Grotle and Kirlia. He looked at Dawn, who had one eyebrow raised. "I think it is safer if they stay in their balls."

Dawn shrugged and started walking away. Jack let her walk past him before heading off behind her. He caught up to her and slid his hand into hers. She smiled at him, and Jack felt his heart melt.

They walked hand in hand all the way to the breeder's house, which was located outside of town. Jack stopped in front of a large stone manor, looking at sign that read 'Paradise Breeder'. He looked at Dawn, and let go of her hand. "This look likes the place. Do you want to come in or head back into the city?"

"I will head back into the city. Probaly go to the Pokémon center." Dawn said. She kissed Jack gently on the cheek and walked back the way they came.

Jack watched her leave his sight before heading up to the door of the house. He knocked politely three times, and waited for someone to open the door. After a few seconds the door, opened to the reveal a beautiful woman, wearing a black dress.

"How may I help you?" The woman said. "Are you here to buy a Pokémon?"

Jack flashed a quick smile. "I am. I am wondering if you have something I want."

"Well let's go and see if I do." The woman led Jack through the house and into the backyard. This seemed to be where the Pokémon exercised. Jack instantly spotted a Pokémon he wanted.

"Is that Gible for sell?" Jack asked. "He would be a perfect addition to my team."

"He is. He will cost you about 10,000 Poke." The woman said. Jack reached into his travel bag and pulled out a checkbook. He wrote the check for the Gible like it was chump change. The woman smiled. "Any others you might want?"

Jack walked into the field and spotted a Lucario off by himself. He looked back at the woman. "How much does the Lucario cost?"

"He is also 10,000 Poke." The woman said. Jack wrote another check. He handed it to the woman. She took it greedily. "Will that be all?"

Jack nodded. "Will you gather the Pokémon for me?"

The woman just whistled and all the Pokémon lined up. She pointed at the Lucario and Gible. They walked up. Jack crouched and looked at them. "You two will be coming with me. First tell me your genders."

"I am a male, and the Lucario is a female." The Gible walked up. "If we go with you, will we be getting krunk?"

"Of course we will. We would be boring if we didn't." Jack looked over at the Lucario. "Now do you have any questions?"

"Will you be having sex with us like this lady?" The Lucario was very upfront about it. "I need to know what I am getting into to."

"It all depends on my mood." Jack stood up. "Now time to get in your balls."

Jack pulled two pokeballs from his travel bag. He used them on the two new Pokémon and nodded to the woman. "Thanks for the Pokémon ma'am."

Jack let the woman lead him out the house, and strolled off down the street. He was in the middle of the road, when he suddenly stopped.

A cloaked man stood in the middle of the roar watching Jack. The man's face was hidden, and Jack shuddered when he spoke.

"I have been waiting for you, Jack." The man said. His voice had no life to it. "My master is waiting for you."

Jack turned to leave, when he felt his body go stiff. He fell over and landed on his back. He saw the cloaked man walk up. "Time to meet the master."

That was all Jack heard before the world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jack woke up sitting in a chair. He looked around to try and figure out where he was. He looked to his right and saw the cloaked man sitting next to him. The cloaked man just pointed forward. Jack followed the finger to see Arceus, the god of everything, looking at him.

"Jack Spartan, we have been waiting for you for a long time." Arceus suddenly changed his form into that of a king. The new form was wearing purple cloth, and a jewel studded crown. "Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and I have a proposition for you."

"What might that be, my lord?" Jack asked, utterly confused. "I don't know what a simple human can do."

"We need you to stop team Scourge." A man dressed like a knight spoke. "I am Palkia."

"They have one goal." A beautiful woman dressed in all blue spoke up this time. "They want to kill all of us Legendary Pokémon, and watch the world burn."

"Now we have made a pact to not get involved." A lordly dressed man spoke up. He was wearing all black and had a spiked crown on his head. "I am Giratina. The figure next to you is Darkrai."

"He will be merged with you to give you the power you need to stop these dangerous people." Arceus spoke. "I believe I don't have to tell you how dangerous these people are. They will kill you and all of your friends if they are given a chance."

"Why are they so dangerous?" Jack asked. "I mean surely there are more qualified people than me out there to handle this."

"You are descended from a legendary we have exiled." Dialga spoke up. "You humans don't know who he is because we have kept it from you."

"Why?" Jack asked. "What did he do?"

"He is the God of Chaos." Arceus spoke up. "He is my brother."

Jack just sat there shocked. He was the descendent of a God. Arceus continued. "When we made the universe, we strived to have balance. He supplied the chaos, and I the order. That wasn't enough however."

"He wanted the world to only be in chaos." Giratina stepped forward. "He tried to kill all of us."

"And he would have succeeded if one your ancestors hadn't of sacrificed himself to help us trap him." Palkia spoke up this time. "We trapped him a dimension that can only be accessed through a certain portal. To activate the portal you need the blood of 12 legendary Pokémon."

"I see." Jack said and stood up. "I will stop this team from achieving their goal. I am ready to be merged with Darkrai."

Jack saw Darkrai move toward out the side of his eye. He suddenly felt cold, and rigid. Darkrai smiled as he merged with Jack. The last thing Jack saw were the Gods watching him.

Dawn was sitting in the Pokemon center with Damian. She was freaking out, since it had been six hours since either of them had heard from Jack. Damian reached over and put his hand on hers. "It will be okay."

Dawn wanted to jerk her hand from his grasp but didn't. She looked at the Center's door, waiting for Jack to stroll through. Damian spoke up again. "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"I don't want to go anywhere right now." Dawn said. "I don't want to Jack to think there is something between us."

"I don't." Dawn spun around in her chair to see Jack standing behind them.

Damian jerked his hand away. "I wasn't doing anything Jack."

"I know." Jack said, icily. "It has been a long day."

"Where have you been?" Dawn asked. "I have been worried sick about you."

"I won't lie to you guys." Jack said. "I was summoned by the gods to stop team Scourge."

Damian burst out laughing. "Seriously, where have you been?"

Jack looked at him. Suddenly Darkrai appeared from Jack's shadow. Damian jumped out his seat, in fear. Jack looked at him. "Like I said, I was summoned by the gods to stop team Scourge."

"I believe you." Dawn said and reached across the table. She grasped Jack's hand. "I have a battle set up for you."

"That is great." Jack said. "Let's us go start it."

Dawn smiled and headed for the door. Damian went to follow when Jack put his hand on his shoulder, and leaned down close to his face. His grip felt icy.

"If you ever try to hit on her again, I will kill you." Jack said, with utter coldness. "Now let's go watch my battle."

Jack walked over to Dawn and walked out the door. Damian stood there a look of fear on his face. He shook his head and followed close behind.

Jack followed Dawn down the street to a park like area. A man was standing there with his Quilava and Scizor. Jack walked up and stood across from him. The man spoke up. "I challenge you to a battle."

Jack nodded. He reached into his travel bag and threw out his Gible and Lucario. The man attacked first. "Quilava use flamethrower on Gible."

"Lucario use force palm on Quilava." Jack said.

Lucario nodded and ran towards Quilava who was in the middle of using flamethrower. He slammed his palm directly into the face of the Quilava. Quilava looked stunned before trying to fight back. Lucario just hit him again. This time Quilava went down and stayed down.

"Scizor use X-Scissor." The man yelled. Scizor nodded and slammed both of its claws down onto Lucario in an x motion. Lucario took the hits full on and flew backwards. Gible ran forward and slammed into Scizor.

"Gible use Dragon Claw." Jack yelled, passionately. Gible slashed Scizor with its claws. The blows landed home with a huge amount of force. "Lucario use Force palm."  
Lucario nodded and slammed its fist into Scizor's face. Scizor flew back a few yards and hit the ground hard. It tried to stand up but finally fainted. The man used his Pokeballs to bring his Pokémon back. He turned to Jack.

"That was a great battle." The man said. "Here is your winning's."

Jack nodded his thanks and accepted the Poke. He brought back his Lucario and Gible. He turned to Damian. "Here is some Poke to help out your family."

Damian faked a smile that Jack could see right through. He accepted the money. "Thank you."

Jack turned to Dawn. "Let's go get something to eat and then get a hotel."

"I would love that." Dawn said. "What about you Damian?"

"I think I will head back to the center." Damian said. Jack just nodded and walked off into the distance with Dawn. Damian could feel the resentment rising up in him "I must get him out of the picture."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jack ate his steak as Dawn talked about some of her adventures with a man named Ash. He tried to listen closely but kept finding himself checking his surroundings. Dawn must have caught on because she had a look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. "I keep seeing you look around like you are waiting for someone."

"No nothing is wrong." Jack said. "I just have a feeling like something will be happening soon."

Dawn went to answer but her cell phone started ringing. She looked at Jack who nodded to her. She answered but put it on speaker. "Hello."

"Hey Dawn. It is me Damian. I was wondering where you guys are at?" Damian asked on the other end, sounding very happy. "I decided to join you guys."

"We are at the Poke Paradise Café." Dawn said. Jack looked out the window, and saw a group of men in black trench coats and fedoras. They kept casting glances into the café and talking to each other. Dawn seemed oblivious to this and kept talking to Damian.

Jack cast a glance at Dawn, and then back to the men. Dawn hung up the phone and looked at Jack. "He had another call to get to."

One of the men answered a cell phone and looked back at the café. Jack caught this and started to prepare himself. He looked at Dawn. "Something might happen very soon, so I want you to listen to what I tell you to do."

Dawn looked out the window and nodded. Jack reached into his travel bag and pulled out an m1911 pistol. He quietly slid it into his jacket, and waited for the men the walk toward the café. The man with the cell phone nodded, and hung up the phone.

All of the men brushed back their trench coats and Jack caught a glance of what seemed to be a Thompson Sub-Machine gun, more commonly known as a tommy gun. Jack looked at Dawn and motioned for her to get down. She obliged and Jack did the same thing, just as the men started open firing into the café.

Jack heard the bullets rip through the windows. He could hear the screaming of people being hit, and the thumping of people hitting the ground. Jack looked up to see one of the men walking into the café. He was shooting the people that were still alive. He saw Dawn and went to shoot her, when the bullet hit him in the throat.

Jack had fired from his prone position and hit the man in the throat. Blood gushed from the wound and the man fell to the ground. Jack heard the other men run off as police sirens got closer. Jack motioned for Dawn to stand up and follow him. She didn't argue and followed him out of the café.

"Why are we leaving?" Dawn asked as they quickly moved down the street. "Shouldn't we stay?"

"They will start thinking I have orchestrated the attacks." Jack said and turned down a small alley. "I have been at both attacks and survived both attacks."

"But who are these people?" Dawn asked, panicking. "Why do they want to kill us?"

"I don't know why they want me or you dead, but I do know that they are Team Scourge." Jack said, grabbing Dawn's hand and turning another corner. "These people don't fool around either. They attacked us in the middle of a café with plenty of witnesses."

"So what do we do?" Dawn asked, letting Jack lead her. He took a moment to respond.

"I am going to kill all of them and their leader." Jack said. He put his gun in the back of his pants. He turned to Dawn. "We are going to head to the hotel and grab our things. We only have about five minutes. After that we are leaving this town."

Dawn just nodded and Jack led them back to the hotel, he had rented before leaving the city. He stopped at the front desk, said his name, and got the key. He looked at Dawn in the elevator. "The hotel room was supposed to be super romantic. I hope you don't mind that I had your stuff brought over."

"I don't mind." Dawn said and kissed him deeply. She stopped after a few seconds. "And thank you for trying to be romantic."

The elevator opened up to Damian standing there, headphones on. His eyes got big when he realized who it was. He took out his headphones. "What are you guys doing?"

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, trying to keep the suspicion out of his voice. "I didn't know you were staying here."

"I bumped into an old friend of my dad's." Damian said. "She invited me back here to catch up. I was just on my way to meet you guys."

"Someone tried to kill us again." Dawn said, clearly shaken up. Jack kept emotion out of his face. "Damian we have to leave."

"Darkrai I need you to help me out here." Jack said. "I need to know what I can and can't do."

Jack waved Dawn and Damian away. They raised an eyebrow but went away. Jack watched Darkrai appear from his shadow and assume the cloaked man form. He pointed at Jack. "The Champion for the Liars can do plenty of things."

"What do you mean Champion for the Liars?" Jack said, raising his voice. "Why do you call them the Liars?"

"Because they lie to everyone." Darkrai said, coldly. "You have a destiny to stop these people, but it isn't because of what these Liars are telling you."

"What is the real reason then?" Jack said, not wanting to believe Darkrai. "Aren't these people trying to kill everyone?"

"I will leave you to decide on your own." Darkrai disappeared, leaving Jack with more questions than answers. Jack listened closely and could hear the whispering voice. "Go your own way."

Jack angrily shook his head. He stalked off toward the room he told Dawn to go to. He knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. When he didn't get one he looked down the hall and kicked the door open. A man was standing over a bleeding Dawn. Damian was in the corner seemingly knocked out.

Jack sprang into action and slammed into the man. He launched a debilitating strike to the man's solar plexus, but the man countered with a fist to the gut. Jack felt the blow land home, and Jack shuffled away from the man.

The Man took this time to run forward and launch a vicious attack, with kicks and punches. Jack countered most of the blows, but the ones that landed were painful. Jack launched his own attack aimed at the man's abdomen and ribs. All of the blows landed home, except for one. Jack knocked the man down and was going to palm strike him, when he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. He tried to look around but passed out first.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jack slowly opened his eyes to look at the concrete floor of the cell he was locked in. He was tied to a chair in the center of the room. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again trying to focus himself. He tried to look up but when he moved he felt a throbbing sensation in the back of his head. He heard footsteps outside of the door, and braced himself for the inevitable torture.

Jack felt his head yanked upwards to look at a man. The man was of small stature, with beady eyes and sharp features. He had on a black suit, with a black undershirt and tie. He had a sadistic smile on his face. He seemed content with staring at Jack.

"What do you want?" Jack said angrily. He suddenly felt a sharp pain across his face. The small man had slapped him.

"I didn't say you could speak." The small man said. He rubbed his hand. "Now we introduce ourselves before we conduct business."

When Jack stayed silent, the small man continued. "I am John Burnham. You my friend are Jack Spartan, which isn't that common of a name. Your father was killed in combat when you were 13; your mother's name is Celia Spartan. You have an estranged older brother."

Jack stayed silent, trying to figure out an escape. The small man just smiled and continued. "Your first love was your brother's Gardevoir. You are a master of Krav Maga, proficient in the use of firearms, and the art of knife fighting. You have killed 12 of my men and would kill many more if we hadn't captured you."

"Is that all you know?" Jack said sardonically. The small man smacked him again. Jack started to grind his teeth.

"We also know that you are a leader type with plenty of charisma, but heartless when necessary. We also know that the Gods have chosen you as their Champion to stop us." The small man said. Before Jack could say or do anything, the man continued. "So I only have one question, where is the Gauntlet?"

Jack just looked at him. The small man smiled and asked again. Jack continued to look at him. The man asked one last time, this time with open irritation. Jack finally spoke. "The Gauntlet was put in your momma's pussy when I was doing her last night."

Jack felt the small man unleash three powerful punches to his face, as his head was being held back by the other man in the room. He could taste the blood in his mouth. The small man leaned close. "Now are you going to tell me where the Gauntlet is?"

Jack just spit the blood into the small man's face. The small man's face turned beet red and launched a precise attack, landing brutal blows on Jack's face. Jack could feel the blood running down his face. The small man relented on the attack, and stepped away from Jack. He looked calm. "Now this is the last time I am going to ask you. Where is the Gauntlet?"

"I guess I will tell you after you asked so nicely." Jack said sarcastically even though he was in pain. "The Gauntlet is located in your momma's asshole, and where it released all of its power."

The small man sighed. "Ok, Jack, I gave you a chance. I have to kill you now and all of your friends."

The small man reached into his suit and pulled out a small compact pistol that Jack couldn't identify. He motioned for the man behind Jack to step away. Jack refused to be scared and looked into his killer's eyes. The small man smiled in a sadistic grin.

Darkrai silently appeared and slit the small man's throat. The other man stood there in shock, when Darkrai slit his throat too. Jack saw the man hit the ground. He turned his head to look at Darkrai. "What took you so long?"

"I felt like seeing you get hit." Darkrai said as he cut Jack free. Jack just looked at him. Darkrai turned back into his cloaked form.

"Can you help with the pain?" Jack asked, feeling the throbbing pain. Darkrai nodded and touched him on the forehead. Jack didn't feel anything change at first. A few seconds later the pain was gone. "Thank you. Now let's go get the others out of here."

Darkrai nodded and went back to being Jack's shadow. Jack picked up the compact pistol from the floor and walked out of the cell. He looked to his right and only saw the wall next to him. To his left was a long hall of cells like his. They all seemed to be made of Plexiglas, and only a few were occupied.

Jack moved down the hallway with an inhuman speed. He glanced at the people inside of them. They all looked to be near death with some broken and bloody, and others shrunken and starved. Jack felt sorry for them but he needed to find Dawn and Damian. They were his priority.

He neared the end of the hallway with the last two cells located here. He looked inside. Damian was located directly across from Damian. It seemed to be a type of torture. Make a friend watch his loved ones get tortured.

Jack looked closely at Damian. His face was swollen and bruised, and he was bleeding. He looked at the cell door. He closed his eyes and tried to summon the strength needed to save them. He kicked the door, and it crashed to the floor. Jack quickly moved in and freed Damian. Damian seemed to be out of it. Jack got him out of the cell and laid him down gently.

He moved over to Dawn's cell. She wasn't as hurt, with a few bruises on her face. The torture technique seemed to be set up for her. Jack kicked the door open and freed her. She gripped him a tight hug when she realized who it was. She was crying.

Jack tried to calm her down. "We have to do this at a later time."

She nodded and looked at Damian. "We have to get some help for him."

Jack just nodded and walked outside the cell. He looked at Dawn. "Can you help him walk? I need to keep myself open to fight."

Dawn nodded and helped Damian up. He leaned heavily on her shoulder and they walked down the hallway. Jack followed behind them and told them to head toward his cell. Dawn just followed the order and walked slowly toward his cell. She stopped when Jack stopped in front of a cell.

A woman with a white t-shirt, short jean shorts, and black sneakers was sitting tied up in the center of the cell. Jack took one look at her and kicked the door down. He quickly had her untied and she seemed to be confused where she was.

"Where am I?" She asked. "I remember being hit by something."

"You are in a Team Scourge base. They are torturing you for something." Jack said. "We have to get out of here."

"How do I know you aren't part of the bad guy's group?" She asked.

"You don't." Jack said, and walked out of the cell. He didn't even look back to see if she followed. He smiled when he heard the footsteps come from behind him.

The group walked as fast as they could with Damian being injured. Jack took point while the new girl took rear guard. They came to the end of the hallway. The new girl walked up to stand next to Jack as he studied the wall.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked. "Are you planning on blowing it up?"

"That's what I was thinking of doing?" Jack said and flashed the girl a smile. "Too bad I don't have any explosives."

"Then how are …" The girl was in the middle of the sentence when Jack slammed his fist into the wall. It only left a crack at first but them he did again and it left a hole big enough to walk through.

Jack looked at the girl. "You go first. Then Dawn and me."

The girl looked at the wall, but didn't argue and went through. Dawn gave Jack a look when she walked by, but he was watching the hallway. Jack did a double check making sure he didn't miss anything important, and then went through the hole in the wall.

He walked right into the new girl because she was staring at something. Jack cursed silently. "What the hell are you…?"

Jack stopped midsentence when he saw what she was looking at. A large cavern was crawling with bad guys, all taking care of and trapping legendary Pokémon.

Jack turned to speak to Dawn. "This is worse than I thought."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jack ducked behind a metal crate, scanning the area for bad guys. He looked back at Dawn who was extremely scared. Damian seemed to be entering reality again. The new girl was crouching right next to him. He leaned over to her. "So who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She said keeping her eyes focused on her surroundings. "I am Hilda."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Jack said. "I am Jack. The two back there are Damian and Dawn."

Hilda didn't even look. She was focused on the guard that was walking toward the crate. Jack noticed him to, and had the gun aimed at the ground. The man was carrying a M4 carbine, with an attached red dot scope. He seemed oblivious to the people behind the crate and walked right up to it.

Hilda waited for the right moment to quickly stand up and snap the man's neck. She picked up the M4, and seemed to be comfortable with the weapon. Jack looked on impressed. She just smiled at him.

Jack motioned for Hilda to cover him as he moved back toward Dawn. She was smiling at Damian as they were whispering. Jack smiled. "Welcome back. Dawn I need you and Damian to follow behind us, at a safe distance."

Jack turned to leave when Damian grabbed him by the shoulder. "Wait I need a weapon."

Jack just handed the compact pistol to him. "Only use it when they are close, and as a last resort."

Damian nodded, and Jack moved back towards Hilda. She was crouched down and was scanning the area for more guards. She didn't look back as Jack got close to her. "I spot multiple guards that we can take out silently. If that is the Intel was correct on your skills."

"It is." Jack said. He moved over to the dead guard and searched the body for another weapon. All he found was a KA-bar. Jack grabbed the knife and moved back over to Hilda. "I need to know where the closest guard is."

"She is on the cliff below us." Hilda said. "If you do it right you can kill her before she can raise an alarm."

Jack moved forward and looked at the cliff below him. It was about five feet down, and five feet wide at the widest. The guard was standing at the edge of the cliff. Jack took a deep breath and dropped off onto the cliff. He landed right behind the girl, with a thump. The girl turned around, confusion all over her face. Jack struck before she could speak. He slashed the KA-bar across her throat and the razor sharp knife went through like butter. He pulled the girl close to him to make sure she didn't fall off the cliff.

He grabbed the M4 and SIG P226. He also grabbed the holster for the SIG and strapped it onto his thigh. He looked behind him to see a door that the guards use to get onto the cliff. Jack looked up at Hilda who was looking down at him. Jack gave thumbs up, and Hilda nodded. She disappeared from view. Jack looked back at the dead body, and got a thought in his head that made him smile.

Jack grabbed the body and lifted it up. "I wonder if you can fly. I guess we will find out."

Jack through the body off the edge, and walked through the door. It landed on a set of crates with a loud crash. Jack turned around and looked up seeing Hilda standing there. "What the fuck was that?"

"It is a distraction and a way to spice things up." Jack said. "I am going into this door; I want you to keep Dawn and Damian safe. They aren't prepared for what is coming up."

Hilda nodded and Jack opened the door. It opened up to a small corridor that went down. Jack raised his M4 and started down the corridor. He made it a few feet when he heard footsteps coming up the corridor. He smiled. "It is about to get wild."

Jack noticed the M4 was an A1 variant. He put the dial on semi-automatic, and shot the first guard that entered his view. It hit him in the chest and the man went down. The other guard halted after his buddy died. Jack shot him in the head when he turned to run.

Jack raced down the corridor ignoring all of the doors he passed except for one. Jack stopped at this door after he heard help from the inside. He opened the door to find a Gardevoir and a Torterra tied up. He moved over to them and cut them free. The Gardevoir hugged him tightly. "I knew you would come for us."

"I guess you evolved again." Jack said hugging the Gardevoir tightly. "I need you guys to be ready to fight."

Jack turned and walked out of the room. Gardevoir and Torterra followed closely behind. They made it to the end of the corridor when they came across a small group of guards. Before Jack could shoot them, Gardevoir ran forward and slammed her fist into one of the guards. Added to the force of her attack was telekinetic force. Torterra just charged and crushed the guards beneath his weight. One guard tried to crawl away. Torterra just looked at him and used Hyper Beam. The guard screamed in pain as he was killed.

As they were killing the guards Jack was looking for an exit. He spotted two doors. He ordered the Pokémon to follow him when they finished. Jack opened the door on his right to find a Lucario and Gible standing in the middle of the hallway completely covered in blood. Gible even had a bone in his mouth. They both looked at Jack.

Jack just motioned for them to come with him. They obeyed and all of the Pokémon followed Jack through the second door. Jack moved at a quickened pace, heading for the end of the hallway when he stopped. He turned around and looked at his Pokémon. "Gible how did you guys escape?"

"One of the guards left the door open after the alarm sounded." Gible said. "He was in the middle of fucking Lucario, while I was forced to watch."

"And you Torterra, how did you evolve?" Jack asked. He sounded really confused.

"They fed me a hell a lot of rare candies." Torterra replied. "They wanted me to be in my final form before they took control of me."

"I was in the middle of being raped by one of the guards, when I evolved." Gardevoir said. "Where is Dawn?"

"I left her with Hilda." Jack said. "Hilda is a hell of a fighter. I hope they are okay."

"They are fine, Champion." Darkrai said appearing behind Jack. "I have some news for your ears only."

Before Jack could respond, Gardevoir gasped. Her eyes got huge and her mouth opened. "A close ally shall die, before the night is done."

Jack turned to look at Darkrai who looked at him with sympathy. Jack turned back to Gardevoir and sighed. "We will have to deal with that when we get there. Right now we have to get the fuck out of here."

What Jack wasn't telling them is that he already knew who it was. One the inside he was on the verge of breaking down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

The bullets tore into the small concrete wall. Small chunks flew through the air hitting the people that were huddled behind it. Hilda felt the concrete tear into her skin. She heard the firing stop and took the opportunity to fire back. She stood up quickly and fired in three round bursts. She hit two men and ducked back behind the wall. She looked at Damian comforting Dawn, and sighed.

Damian looked at Dawn and smiled. "Don't worry Dawn, it will all be okay."

Dawn looked up into his face and gave him a weak smile. "I know it will."

Bullets suddenly started ripping chunks off of the concrete. Hilda yelled. "Machine gun!"

Dawn and Damian froze, terrified. The firing from the machine gun seemed to go on forever. Suddenly they heard the guards start yelling, and the firing stopped hitting the wall. The bullets were going in the opposite direction. Hilda motioned for Dawn and Damian to come over. They obliged.

Hilda was about to speak when they all heard a familiar voice. "Running won't save you. I'll just shoot you in your asses."

Jack had appeared and shot most of the men in quick succession. Hilda stood and saw him standing on a barricade. He noticed her and nodded. She motioned for Dawn and Damian to move forward.

Jack waited for them to get close, before explaining his escape plan. Torterra and his other Pokémon were watching the area. Dawn smiled weakly at Jack. She seemed to be conflicted, but he didn't push it.

"Thanks for the assist." Hilda said. "I wasn't expecting that machine gun."

"It is a great piece of machinery." Jack said. "But that conversation is for another time. I have an escape plan."

"Great." Damian said. "All your plans have done is get us shot at."

Jack chose to ignore him. "We have only been fighting the perimeter guards. The heavy duty guards are on their way."

Torterra walked up. "I have a request."

"What is it?" Jack said. Torterra took a breath.

"We need some pokeballs. We are getting tired, and we need to rest." Torterra said. Jack just nodded.

"Find some pokeballs real fast." Jack said. He spotted one on one of the guards. He picked it up and used it on Gardevoir who looked tired and stressed. Hilda found one and used it Lucario, who bowed to her. Dawn and Damian both found one and used it Torterra and Gible.

"Now can we hear that plan of yours?" Hilda asked. "I want to get out of here soon."

"I grabbed a map of the place before I got out here." Jack said and pulled a folded map out of his pocket. He laid it out on the ground. "It shows that there is a tunnel to the east of us. It is also where they are keeping the legendary Pokémon."

"So we should release them on our way out." Hilda said. She caught the look of fear pass Damian's eyes. "Is there a problem Damian?"

Dawn got mad. "I don't like the tone you are using. Damian has been nothing but a friend."

"I wasn't accusing him of anything." Hilda said. "I just caught the look of fear in his eyes."

"I am not afraid." Damian said. "I am just suspicious about you."

"ENOUGH!" Jack yelled. Fury laced his voice. "I don't give a fuck if you guys don't like each other. Damian shut your mouth. Dawn stop trying to defend Damian."

"Why are you yelling at us and not her?" Dawn yelled right back. "Is there something that she has that we don't?"

"She is useful." Jack said and instantly regretted it. "Look Dawn. She is a great warrior, and I don't know why you guys are dead set against her."

"Because we don't trust her." Dawn said anger seething through her. Damian nodded. "Damian do you have a plan to get out of here?"

"I don't actually." Damian said. "But I don't think we should let Jack lead us anymore."

Jack walked forward and slammed his fist into Damian's face. Damian hit the ground hard. Dawn gasped and crouched down to help him. Jack moved her out of the way and stood over him. "I will get us out of here. After that you and Dawn can go anywhere you want."

Jack turned his attention to Dawn. "Now I can tell there is something going on inside of you."

Dawn looked at him. "I feel like there is something that you aren't telling me."

Jack felt his throat tighten up. He swallowed. "I have to stop Team Scourge to save the world."

Dawn moved closer and hugged him. "I am sorry for the way I have acted. I am just horribly stressed."

Jack kissed her on top of the head. "It is understandable."

Dawn turned to Hilda. "I want to apologize for my attitude. I want to thank you for helping us."

Hilda nodded, and moved close to Dawn. "I understand. I would like to discuss something with you after we escape."

Dawn nodded. "I have some stuff to discuss as well."

Damian stood up. He looked angry. "This isn't fair. I was supposed to get the girl."

"We can discuss this later." Jack said and headed toward the tunnel. Hilda and Dawn followed after casting lustful glances at each other. Damian followed a scowl on his face.

They made it to the tunnel with no interference. The tunnel itself was huge. It was 200 feet wide and 400 feet tall. Jack stood there staring into it. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Dawn said and walked toward the tunnel. Hilda stopped her.

"Take this pistol first." Hilda said. "It has little kickback."

Dawn nodded in thanks and headed into the tunnel, followed by Hilda. Damian looked at Jack. "Aren't you going to go in?"

"I need to take up the rear." Jack said. Damian just shook his head, angrily and headed into the tunnel. Jack moved in after him.

They all moved at a good pace. They were about a quarter of a mile into the tunnel when they heard voices coming from farther down the tunnel.

Damian stepped toward the voices. He suddenly gasped, and dropped to his knees, holding his chest. A Bisharp was standing in front of him. It raised its hand and in one swift stroke, it cut Damian's head off. Blood spurted from the wound, and his head flew off towards Dawn.

Jack raised his M4 and shot the Bisharp in the head. It did little damage. Jack smiled and reached for a halter where he had his Pokémon. He grabbed the one with Gible and threw it out.

Gible stood in front of the Bisharp. He smiled and showed all of his teeth. The Bisharp used scratch and ripped at Gible's face. Gible tried to move out of the way but the blow connected ripped the skin off of Gible's face.

Gible roared and charged at Bisharp. "Gible use Bulldoze."

Gible ran straight into the Bisharp. Bisharp slammed into the ground. Gible suddenly dug into the ground. Bisharp stood up and looked around. It turned toward Hilda and went to attack her.

Gible appeared from beneath the ground and bit into the Bisharp's leg. It yelled in pain as Gible thrashed it around. Gible let go of the leg, and bit its head off. Blood gushed out of the open neck.

"Gible return." Jack said, and turned toward the body of Damian. Dawn was staring at it, and Hilda was trying to comfort her. "I am sorry to do this, but we must get out of here."

Dawn looked at him tears in her eyes. Hilda nodded and moved off down the tunnel. Dawn took one last look at Damian and took off down the tunnel, following Hilda. Jack moved over to Damian. "I know the truth."

Jack stood up and moved off down the tunnel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jack jogged down the tunnel with Hilda and Dawn close behind. He stopped when he saw Groudon. They had him chained up to the wall, and he looked like he was losing the strength to survive. Jack looked at him with sympathy.

"Darkrai I need your help." Jack said in a whisper. Darkrai appeared in front of Jack in his actual Pokémon form. Jack pointed to the Groudon. "I want you to free him."

"Actually I can't." Darkrai replied. "I have seen those chains before and they will resist my moves."

"How do we release him then?" Jack asked. "I am not going to leave him here."

"Use your soul." Darkrai said, like that instantly solves the problem. When he saw that Jack was confused, he sighed. "The Champion of the Liars can use their soul to achieve impossible things."

"How do I use it?" Jack said. "Do I enter a certain state?"

"I have to help you achieve the state." Darkrai said. "Close your eyes and relax."

Jack did what he was asked. Darkrai moved over to him and put his hand on his head. Jack started to sweat and a shudder went through his body. Hilda went to move to help him but Darkrai held up a hand. She stopped.

Jack rose up into the air, and red lines appeared on his body. Darkrai closed his eyes, and focused even more. More lines appeared on Jack's body. Darkrai released Jack and he fell to the ground. Darkrai moved over him. "You have entered the form of the Champions."

Jack rose up, and looked at Groudon. He lifted up one of his hands, to about his waist and started floating upwards. He stopped when he was eye level with Groudon. He bowed to Groudon and raised one hand.

"I hereby release you from this false imprisonment." Jack's voice boomed throughout the tunnel. The chains that were holding Groudon disappeared. Groudon looked at Jack and nodded his head. Jack nodded back. "Go back to your domain."

Jack floated back down the ground. He looked at Darkrai. "I command you to take my allies to safety. Get them out of this tunnel."

"I can't." Darkrai said. "I don't have the ability to teleport people."

"DAMN YOU!" Jack was really angry now. "What can you do then?"

"I can leave." Darkrai said. "I am a legendary Pokémon, with immense power. I don't have to listen to you."

"You better not leave." Jack's voice was a deadly whisper now. "I need you to get me connected to Palkia or Dialga."

Darkrai nodded. He disappeared and a few seconds later, everything around Jack slowed down. Jack turned around to see Dialga in a dark blue dress. She had her hair styled in a bun, and was wearing a diamond necklace. She walked up to Jack. "What did you need me for?"

"I need you to teleport my friends out of here. I am going to release to other Legendary Pokémon, and destroy the tunnel." Jack said. "I don't want them to somehow die."

"What do I get in exchange for this?" Dialga asked. "I am the God of Time."

"What do you want?" Jack asked. "I don't know what I can give you."

"I want your loyalty." She got close to Jack and put her mouth close to his ear. "And I want to fuck you Champion. Palkia got the last one."

"If you get my friends out of here, I will agree to those terms." Jack said. Dialga suddenly kissed him deeply. Jack stood there stunned. It was one of the greatest feelings he has ever felt.

"Then I will get your friends out of here." Dialga snapped her fingers and Jack watched his friends disappear. Darkrai stood next to him.

"Will it be worth it?" Darkrai asked. "IF we get out of here, I will explain what I meant by the Champion of Liars."

"Thank you for helping." Jack turned to face Darkrai. "We make a great team."

"We do." Darkrai stuck out his hand. "Let's go release those Pokémon."

Jack nodded and raced down the tunnel. The lines on his body were glowing brighter. He was getting angrier at the thought of the legendary Pokémon being held captive. He rounded a corner and skidded to a stop. They had Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem chained together. They had deep gashes along the sides of their bodies.

Jack started to shake with anger. How dare they do this to the Tao trio!

Jack raced forward and jumped. He soared into the air and raised both of his hands. Red bolts that resembled lightning shot out of his hands. They hit the chains, and after a few seconds the chains shattered. Reshiram looked at Jack. "Thank you. I have been trapped with my brothers for a while now."

"I need your help to destroy this entire base." Jack said. Reshiram nodded, along with Zekrom and Kyurem.

"You might want to escape, little one." Zekrom said. "This will get really violent."

Before Jack could respond Zekrom took off down the tunnel, using his powers to destroy the guards that showed up. Kyurem went after him, freezing everything in his path. Reshiram looked at Jack. "Destroy the tunnel after we get out of view. Don't worry we can escape on our own."

Jack nodded. Reshiram roared. He took a deep breath and used Blue flare down into the tunnel. The flames were deadly and destructive, yet beautiful. Jack couldn't help but stare, until he heard the guards scream as they were roasted alive. Jack peered down the tunnel, and could see the guards using there Pokémon to try and fight back. They were crushed under the rampaging Legendary Trio. Jack felt sorry for them.

Jack waited for the Trio to get out of his sight and raised his hand. He used the same red lightning he used before. The bolts hit the top of the tunnel and after a few seconds, massive chunks of rock came falling down.

Jack turned to leave when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to see the side of his body engulfed with blood. Jack started to fall. The wound was draining him of energy. He looked at the ground and closed his eyes. He expected to feel a lot of pain, but instead felt himself floating.

Darkrai had caught Jack right before he hit the ground. Jack looked at him, and passed out. Darkrai carried Jack out of the tunnel, and was surprised to see Hilda and Dawn standing there. They looked extremely worried.

Darkrai laid Jack down next to them. "We need to get him to a doctor. I can hold off the wound for a while but we need to extract the bullet."

Hilda nodded and raised a hand. Darkrai looked up to see a helicopter coming towards them. Darkrai smiled and became Jack's shadow once again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

Jack woke up to find himself, in a mysterious tent. He looked around and saw Dawn sitting in a chair next to him sleeping. Hilda was reading in another chair. Jack tried to sit up but groaned. Hilda looked over quickly, and Dawn woke up.

"I wouldn't move Jack." Hilda said. "The bullet hit you pretty hard."

"I can handle a gun shot." Jack said, and sat up anyway. He looked over at Dawn who was looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"I am shook up over the death of Damian." Dawn said. She moved over to Jack and hugged him tightly. Jack hugged her back with one hand, and used the other to wave Hilda over. Hilda got up and walked over.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, still holding Dawn. "Also I need a gun."

"I am Hilda White." Hilda sat down at the end of the bed. "I used to run an acting agency. Now I am a mercenary."

"What were you doing in that prison?" Dawn asked, finally letting go of Jack. Hilda sighed.

"I am currently fighting a crime group called Team Plasma. I heard a rumor that Plasma might be working with Scourge." Hilda said. "I went to Slateport to talk to an informant, who pointed me to an abandoned mine outside of the town. I went there and they caught me."

"Okay. Where are we?" Jack asked. "It feels like we are located in a forest."

"That's because we are." Hilda stood up and opened the tent flaps. Sunshine flowed in, along with the sounds of the forest. Jack stood up ignoring the pain and walked outside. Hilda followed him closely. "We are in a safe place. I use it when I am in this area."

"How old are you Hilda?" Jack asked, and turned toward her. "For you are very beautiful."

"On that we can agree." Dawn appeared from inside the tent and stood next to Jack. "I am glad we met her."

"I am only 19." Hilda said blushing. "Thank you guys for you compliments."

Jack just nodded and looked around. They were standing in a forest, with beech trees everywhere. Jack looked over and saw a lake. Jack smiled. "Who took the bullet out?"

"I did." Hilda said. "Someone shot you with a 5.56x45mm round."

"Damn. That is a pretty common round." Jack said. "Do you happen to have a Colt m1911?"

"I do happen to have one of those." Hilda said, and walked over to a small table next to the tent. Sitting on the table was a black briefcase. Hilda opened up the briefcase and pulled out an m1911. It was nickel plated, with a black grip.

Jack took the gun from Hilda and admired it. "It is a great weapon. I need to speak with you and Dawn."

Hilda nodded. "I will go set up the main tent."

Jack watched her walk away, and felt himself harden. Dawn walked over to him. "What is going to happen?"

"I will tell you my plan after Hilda sets up the main tent." Jack turned to look at Dawn. "Why don't you go help her? I have to speak privately with Darkrai."

Dawn just smiled and walked over to Hilda. Jack felt himself watching her ass as she moved. He shook his head and walked over to the edge of the lake. He willed Darkrai to appear.

Darkrai appeared as the cloaked man. "You want to know what I mean by Champion of the Liars."

Jack just nodded, and motioned for Darkrai to continue. "It is very simple. Arceus has lied to everyone, including you."

"What has he lied about?" Jack asked. He sounded suspicious.

Darkrai went to continue but stopped. He stared past Jack, and pointed a finger. Jack turned around and saw Dialga standing there. She heart stopping smile on her face. "Why Darkrai, are you trying to convince another one of my Champions that Arceus is trying to kill the God of Balance?"

Darkrai shuddered. "I was trying to do no such thing. I was just explaining how great Arceus is."

"Shut your mouth you little rat." Dialga snarled. "Now Arceus wants you to go back to his domain, and stay there."

Darkrai scowled but obeyed, and disappeared. Dialga walked up to Jack, and hugged him. "Don't worry about your friends watching us. I have frozen time."

"Why did Darkrai get called back?" Jack asked. "He was in the middle of explaining something."

"He told you that you are the Champion of Liars didn't he?" Dialga said her voice sweet and smooth. Jack nodded. "He has told that to every Champion we have had. We stopped him from destroying the minds of several powerful kings in ancient times. He has had a grudge ever since."

"Then why merge him with me?" Jack was confused. "Why not give me another Legendary?"

"Because we though he changed." Dialga moved close to Jack. "Let me take you right here. I am experiencing what you humans call horniness."

Jack felt himself harden up. Dialga must have noticed because he felt her hand reach into his pants and grip his member. Jack shuddered. Dialga moved her hand back and forth. Jack moved close.

He kissed her deeply. Dialga raised her hand and her dress disappeared. Jack moved her hand from inside his pants. He kissed her lightly on the neck, moving down her body. He stopped in between her breasts.

He moved over to the right one, and put the nipple in his mouth. Dialga shuddered. Jack smiled to himself, and bit the nipple gently. Dialga jumped slightly. Jack moved his mouth over to the next nipple. Dialga moaned as Jack moved his tongue over her hardened nipple. Jack kissed it gently.

Dialga shuddered in anticipation as Jack moved down her body. He stopped at her stomach, and stood up. "This part will be easier if you are lying down."

Dialga just snapped her fingers and a large bed appeared. She led Jack over to the bed and lied down. Jack kissed her on the stomach and moved down. He reached her womanhood and smiled.

Dialga was extremely wet in anticipation. Jack teased her at first. He kissed her gently down there, and licked it. He looked up at her face and grinned mischievously. He plunged his tongue into her. Dialga moaned deeply as Jack worked his magic. Arceus couldn't even pleasure her like this.

Jack worked his magic for another 15 minutes, before standing up. He removed his shorts, and let Dialga stare at his member. It was 8 inches of hardened cock. She smiled, and grabbed Jack. She pulled him onto the bed, and he landed on his back.

Dialga moved on top of him. She trapped him with her hips, and lowered her self onto his cock slowly. She took a second to accustom herself to his girth. After that she went to work. She thrusted herself back and forth, at speeds that would kill a normal human. Jack just found it extremely pleasurable. He moaned loudly, along with Dialga who seemed to be on the verge of an orgasm.

Dialga could feel herself about to cum. Jack sat up as she was thrusting and sucked on her nipple. She couldn't handle it anymore, and apparently Jack couldn't either. Both of them released their load at the same time. Dialga opened her mouth in a silent orgasm. Jack kissed her deeply, and kept going.

He made her cum three times, during that encounter. When he was done Dialga was sleeping. She had her head on Jack's chest. Jack tried to stay awake, but ended up asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

Jack felt something poking him in the face. He opened one eye to see that it was Hilda pushing his face with her boot. He groaned and sat up. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Ya you have been sleeping for about an hour. Dawn wanted me to wake you up while she cooks dinner." Hilda helped Jack get up and he looked at her.

"I have things to tell you and Dawn. It is pretty important." Jack said and looked over to the camp where Dawn was bending over cooking dinner. "Damn, she is nice to look at."

Hilda just rolled her eyes and Jack laughed. They walked over to the camp and Hilda went into her tent. Jack hugged Dawn from behind and held her close. Dawn smiled and didn't try to break away. Hilda came back out with a scowl on her face. "My CO says that I will receive no more help in this fight. They have been hired by the Kanto Government to fight another group."

"Well to add to that news, the gods took Darkrai away from me and they might be lying to me." Jack said and sat down. "I am tired of all this death and fighting. I came to be champion and now I might die in a battle to stop an evil group of people."

"The good guys never get it easy. That is why we fight so hard." Hilda said and looked at Dawn. "I think we should teach you how to shoot a gun."

"That might be the best idea." Jack said and grabbed Dawn's hand. "I will be there the entire time so don't be worried."

"I don't think you guys will have to worry, if this your security." A deep booming voice suddenly appeared. Jack stood up and saw a tall man standing 10 feet away. Jack smiled and walked over to the man. The man embraced Jack in a hug and lifted him off the ground. "It is good to see you little brother."

"It has been a long time Cody." Jack said as Cody put him back on the ground. "How did you find us?"

"I am the world's greatest tracker and sniper, so you weren't too hard to find." Cody walked over to the camp. "I see you are doing all right in the woman department little brother."

"That is Dawn and Hilda." Jack said pointing to the women. "I don't know where I stand with Hilda but I am with Dawn."

"I think you are with both of them." Cody stopped in the middle of camp. "I know of you Hilda White."

"I know of you Cody Dagian." Hilda said right back with a hint of annoyance. "Last time I saw you, you were shooting at me."

"I am just here to warn Jack about Scourge." Cody looked at Jack. "Scourge is the deadliest organization in the world. They will kill anything and anyone who stands in their way. But I know you won't quit so I recommending a pilot. Her name is Skyla."

Cody showed Jack a picture of the girl and Jack whistled. Cody put the photo away and looked off into the distance. "I have a car set up for you that you guys can take to the nearest town. Skyla is waiting for you there."

Cody left right after saying that. Dawn walked up to Jack. "I have a suggestion for you. If this Skyla woman falls in love with you, let her. I am happy sharing your greatness with the world. I am letting Hilda have you, but I want it to stop with this next woman if anything happens."

Jack was taken aback for a second before giving Dawn a deep kiss, which Dawn returned. They stopped and Dawn looked at Hilda. "Come here for a second."

Hilda walked over and Dawn kissed her deeply, tongue and all. Hilda instantly knew where this was going and returned the kiss. Jack felt himself harden and blushed. Dawn and Hilda reached into his pants and started to jerk him off. Jack opened his mouth. "This is going to make me cum."

"I know what this is going to do." Dawn said as Hilda kissed her neck. About fifteen minutes later Jack came in both Hilda and Dawn's hands. Dawn smiled and broke away from Hilda. "About time I helped you relieve stress Jack."

Jack smiled and reached into his pack. "I need to release most of my Pokemon."

Using every single pokeball, Jack looked at his Pokemon. "You are all released."

After a few minutes only two pokemon were still standing there. Torterra and Gardevoir stood there. "I ain't leaving Jack. I will fight these guys to the death."

"I am loyal only to you Jack." Gardevoir said and floated over to Jack. She leaned close to his ear. "Besides I am the only woman you know that hasn't fucked you."

Jack blushed but nodded. "Okay if you guys are staying we have to train you in tactics."

The two Pokemon nodded. Jack walked over to a small clearing. "I want you to think of our fights as normal battles. I order something and you do it. Now the big difference is that they will try to kill you instead of knock you out."

Both Pokemon nodded and Jack looked at a tree. "Torterra use Hyper Beam and Gardevoir cover him with your psychic powers. Give the enemies nightmares or something."

Torterra opened his mouth and a ball of light appeared. A few seconds later it was a beam of destruction that obliterated the tree. Gardevoir floated over Torterra as he did this attack. Jack smiled and nodded in approval.

Hilda and Dawn walked up. Hilda looked at Jack. "What gun should we set her up on?"

"I think the Glock 19 will work the best. I know of one of my father's secret stash of weapons and gear. The pilot can fly us there." Jack returned Gardevoir and Torterra. "I say we leave now to the vehicle my brother has given us."

"That will work." Hilda said and ran over to get her gear. Jack watched her run and felt the urge to chase after her. Dawn intertwined hers with his. Jack turned to her and smiled.

A few moments later the group was walking up a steep forest hill. It took them a few hours to reach the vehicle with turned out to be an outfitted jeep. The vehicle had a minigun on that extended out the back window with armor plating and bullet resistant glass. Jack smiled and let the ladies in first. Hilda positioned herself with the minigun while Dawn sat in the front.

Jack started the car and drove off. Little did they know that they were in the scope of a scourge scout the entire time.


End file.
